


michael/fiona 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [40]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-20-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael/fiona 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-20-07

It should not bother Michael how much Fiona’s relishing this role. High-class call girl connoisseur isn’t something he would think would fall into her repertoire so easily, but obviously he’s wrong. He’d be amused if it didn’t bother him so much that she still surprises him. 

It bothers him even more that he likes that she still surprises him. 

As it goes though, Michael’s a man, and as such, standing here watching Fiona fondle attractive young women is a little distracting, but not as much as the bored look on Fiona’s face. She had the ‘been there, done that’ expression mastered when he met her, so it shouldn’t still get to him, but spies get off on getting away with things, so he kind of wants to shock her enough to slip her out of character and back into her face.

Of course, that would get them both killed, so it’s an impulse he curbs, just barely. He likes Fiona in her face, eyes flashing and accent slipping and fighting him every inch of the way. He likes that she gives as good as she gets, if not better, and she lets him get away with shit just long enough to think he’s gotten away with it before she kicks his ass.

If he didn’t think he’d get her killed, he’d think about a future. Of course, having a future with her requires he have a future, and given the fact that his past is now in question, that doesn’t look so hot.

“You look bored, Michael.” She saunters over to him like a woman with more money than God and a stable of hot young things waiting for her, running her fingers along his jaw. He manages not to move, staying in character. “Do these pretty girls not excite you?”

“Seen one, seen ‘em all.” He lets his eyes linger on her smile, predatory and promising all at once. “Never met a girl yet that could surprise me.”

Fiona nods and turns her attention back to the mark – drugs, prostitution and porn, the Miami trifecta. Michael watches her, letting himself smile a smile that matches hers. There’s something to be said for having Fiona prove him wrong.


End file.
